


Ride the Wings of Pestilence

by dreamdeaddreams



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeaddreams/pseuds/dreamdeaddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitter and out for revenge, Mikey has finally reached his last straw. A song Fic based off of the song "Ride the Wings of Pestilence" by From First to Last</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride the Wings of Pestilence

I heard _him_ joke  
I heard you laugh,  
I heard you tell him that you loved him,  
I heard _him_ tell you to have a good night,  
I heard you say good night,  
I heard _him_ walk away,  
I heard your high heels click as you walked this way,  
I stayed pressed agians the wall so your beauitful green eyes wouldn't wander and see me,  
But I saw you,  
Oh how I saw you,  
I could barely breath as my eyes wandered over your perfect body,  
Your soft milky skin,  
Your chestnut hair done up in curles,  
Your strapless black dress so tight it hugged your curves,  
It was enough to drive any man crazy,  
I wanted you,  
But not in a sexual way,  
No,  
You were too beautiful for that,  
Too perfect,  
I just wanted to stare at you.  
I almost hoped that you'd see me,  
But you never did,  
_Never._  
I followed you straight home like I always did,  
Always in the shadows,  
Always three feet away,  
Always admiring the way you walked,  
The way you talked,  
The way you were,  
Oh, how I admired you.  
But I didn't want to be your shadow anymore,  
I wanted to touch you,  
Oh how badly did I want to caress your sweet skin,  
Gerard told me it was a bad idea,  
That I should just forget you,  
That you were never intrested in me,  
That it was just a joke and I should move on with my life,  
But I couldn't,  
I couldn't live without you,  
That's why I came up with that plan,  
I wanted to make you mine,  
_forever._  
You put your keys into the door of your house.  
Please understand,  
I never wanted to hurt you,  
I just wanted you to be mine.  
_I just wanted you to be mine._  
I took a sharp breath in,  
You looked around nervously,  
I stayed in my shadows biting my lip,  
The door clicked,  
_Now or Never_  
I walked over,  
Silently,  
My blood thumping in my ears,  
My heart yearning to be with you.  
As you recall,  
I grabbed you around the chest and plunged that old rusty blade deep into your breast,  
Straight into your heart,  
Deep into your heart,  
_"Oh, Alyison,"_ I breathed into your ear _"I love you so much."_  
_"M-Mikey?"_ I heard your beautiful voice choke out  
_"Yes?"_ I wispered to you,  
Do you remember?  
I hope you remeber,  
Those were the last words you heard as you slumped lifelessly into my arms.  
Oh, even in death you were so beautiful.  
I carssed your soft skin as you bled on my jacket,  
I didn't care,  
For it was _your_ sweet warm blood.  
It was as soft as the first time I held you hand.

_Oh Alyison_

I tried to lift you but I was too weak, my love,  
I was starving,  
I was tired,  
I was soaring too high above the clouds,  
So I had to drag you,  
I'm sorry, my dearest, I had too,  
I'm sorry I tore up the back of your legs.  
But, if it makes you feel anybetter, I loved every second of it,  
Even as your blood raced down my arm as I put you in my car,  
I could feel the need to have you swell up inside of me.  
I buckled you in and kissed you sweet lips,  
Oh, how cold they were,  
But it was all right,  
You were just dead,  
Cadavers get cold.  
I got in and the desitantion was my house.  
I talked to you the entire way there,  
You didn't answer,  
You just bled on the carseat,  
Oh, you were so funny,  
But I didn't care that you didn't answer,  
I just wanted you to listen anyways,  
I told you how much I'd missed you,  
How much I loved you,  
How _hurt_ and _angry_ I was when you made me a laughing stock at school,  
But it didn't hurt as much as it did afterwards,  
How so inlove I was with you.  
I told you about _Gerard_,  
What he told me,  
What Frank told me,  
What Ray told me,  
What Matt told me,  
How they all said to forget about you,  
How we were _never_ ment to be.  
Oh, how wrong they were, weren't they love?  
Finally we made it home,  
The lights were all off,  
They were always off when I got home,  
Everyone was asleep.  
I carried you inside,  
I was stronger now,  
More confident in what I was doing,  
I carried you up the stairs,  
Even thought my knees were shaking and my body was growing weary,  
I continued to carry you.  
You bled much less now, my love, the wound was starting to quagulate and crust over a bit,  
Your tounge lolled aimlessly around,  
But you were still so beautiful.  
Finally we made it to my room,  
Oh how badly I wanted you,  
I _needed_ you.  
I gentially laid you on the bed and began to undress you,  
Slowly so as not to embarise you,  
I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable,  
Oh Alyison, you were so beautiful,  
Laying there naked, your white skin shining in the dark.  
I kissed your cold lips,  
I kissed your cold neck,  
I undressed myself slowly as well,  
You took my virginity that night my love,  
And oh, how wonderful and magical it was.  
And remember after?  
I couldn't have you just _laying_ there,  
What would Gerard say?  
What would Mom say?  
What would Dad say?  
They wouldn't understand.  
Just like you didn't understand how much I needed you,  
how much I loved you,  
And before I could stop myself,  
I had pushed my thumbs deep into your eye sockets and began to rotate my thumbs,  
You eyes were soft,  
Mushy,  
Cold.  
It made me feel powerful to hurt you,  
To make you feel inferior to me,  
To cause you the pain you made me feel,  
But you couldn't scream,  
No my beauitful little cadaver,  
No.  
You don't remember, but I took the knife I used to kill you and placed it at the top of your neck and thrusted downward,  
Cold blood bursted forth,  
I smiled.  
Oh how beautiful you looked covered in your own blood.  
I sliced down,  
Down,  
Down.  
Right down past your belly button.  
I pulled the skin back,  
The noise was so sick,  
But it was wonderful,  
I left you muscle bare,  
I left it tender and untouched.  
My dearest, it was like the time my Father taught me to skin a deer.  
You might not remember this part, but I did just that,  
I skinned you,  
All at once,  
I tore your felsh from your bones,  
I scraped the blood off,  
I scraped the torn muscles off,  
I made it clean and tossed it aside.  
I looked down at your red, raw body and how beautiful it still was.  
I softly touched the muscle,  
You twitched at my touch,  
You left my fingers bloody.  
I tore open the floor boards for you, my love,  
To make you a nice home,  
It was just large enough for you,  
Just for you, my love, just for you,  
I wrapped you in a blanket so that you wouldn't get any more cold,  
I kissed your bare lips agian and told you how much I loved you,  
I picked you up and set you in your new home,  
Being carful as I nailed the boards back in,  
I would _never_ want to hurt you.  
I laid down on the floor boards,  
Right above you my love and sighed,  
You might not have seen, my love, but my attention was turned to your skin.  
I made a suit of it, my love,  
I made a suit of your skin.  
It fit like a glove,  
Well, as near of a glove I could make,  
I could only sew at night,  
When they were all asleep,  
Sometimes I brought you out,  
But you were beging to rot a little.  
It didn't matter to me, my love, you were still the most beautiful woman ever.  
I still made love to you too,  
I couldn't help myself.  
I showed you the suit too.  
But you never said how much you liked it,  
I knew deep down you loved it.  
Now today, my love, as I'm talking to you,  
You're sitting proped up agianst my bed,  
You're starting to smell, my love, but it's a good smell,  
You are no longer that beautiful red,  
But a gorgous brown,  
But it doesn't matter to me,  
I don't judge.  
This morning I finished the suit, and today,  
I'll wear it to school,  
I'll be you,  
And know what?  
You're friend will like you more than they use to.


End file.
